Dragon Age 3 Rising Dragons
by ZenWriterZero
Summary: Just a trailer idea I had for Dragon Age 3


Discaimer: I do not own anything to do with Dragon Age or Bioware. If I did I'd probably be rich. I am not rich. That sucks. This is basically a trailer idea I have for Dragon Age 3, not really a story but just something I felt like doing. Anyway, please read, review and above all, enjoy!

The Rise of the Dragon Age

"One day the magic will come back. All of it. Everyone will be just like they were. The shadows will part and the skies will open wide…when he rises, everyone will see."

Sandal's Prophecy

In a dark room, two figures sit across from each other at a table with a chess board on it. One figure appears to be an old woman and the other figure is still shrouded in shadows but you can tell the figure is female by the hands that reach out to move one of the pieces.

Once the first piece is moved, the old woman begins to speak.

"The stage is set."

Scenes of the past are shown, a woman being burned, darkspawn hordes, a roaring dragon, a flame lit tower, a city under siege, an armored figure slaying the archdemon.

The old woman responds by moving another chess piece.

"And all the players are in place."

New scenes flash by, a village destroyed, a family running for their lives, an ancient thaig in the deep roads, a mighty Qunari Arishok, a glowing red sword shattered.

"Two people whom destiny swirled around have finally brought us to this point."

More pieces are moved.

"A grey warden, one of the last of the order in a time of chaos."

The pieces move more frequently, as scenes of an underground city, the Circle of Magi, a forest and the light from when the Archdemon was slain.

"And a champion, who embraced destiny, and ignited the fires of change in the world."

A white city is shown, the Chantry is destroyed in a hellish red light, Templars and Mages are seen fighting in the streets.

There are few pieces on the board now, and the old woman seems to have the advantage.

"Now we are nearing the end,"

One by one, the old woman takes out the other players pieces with resounding thumps.

"Events that were set into motion thousands of years ago are coming to pass."

Thump.

"Destiny is calling us all."

Thump.

"And in the end, we all heed the call of fate."

Thump.

There is now only one piece left on the opposing side, and the black pieces commanded by the old woman seem to be closing in on it.

"Change…is inevitable. And it has come to the world."

"All that remains, is for the nature of this change to be decided. But decided by whom? That is the question."

"And as for you," the old woman continued, "when the time comes, what will you do? My Morrigan."

With that, the woman in the shadows reveals her face. It is none other than Morrigan, she looks a bit older, but there's a determined gleam in her eyes.

New scenes flash by, ancient cites lit up by magical lights, darkspawn charging into a town. The Grand Cathedral of Orlais. Giant mountains crawling with dragonlings, An army of Grey Wardens descending into the Deep Roads, with the look of soldiers about to die. A crown thrown up into the air before being shattered by a sword.

Then atop an ancient temple, Flemeth, armored and tall, stands at the center as a group of dragons as they roar and then bow down to her as we narrow in on Flemeth's face as she smiles triumphantly.

Then the view widens and we're back in the dark room sitting across from Morrigan.

"Fate, is inescapable. And destiny cannot be denied. But it is what you do with that destiny, that decides the fate of the world around you. And ultimately, your own fate."

Flemeth goes to knock down Morrigan's last piece, but Morrigan puts her own hand on the piece, stopping her.

Flemeth smirks ad then her face becomes serious.

"Destiny has chosen you. Now, CHOOSE YOUR FATE!"

A flash of white and two armored figures are seen fighting, one in Grey Warden armor and the other wearing the Armor of the Champion.

Their fighting is fierce and they both appear wounded.

With one last battlecry, they charge toward each other, their blades coming together with a resounding clang as two dragons roar high above them.

Dragon Age 3

Chosen by destiny, you decide your fate.


End file.
